


this feels like

by paltandsepper



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Merry Christmas!, Platonic Relationships, they're all as they are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 06:13:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17136485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paltandsepper/pseuds/paltandsepper
Summary: Younghyun's dorm might not replicate his house back home but the feeling is the same as spending time with four of his bandmates.for uyoo's #MyDaySecretSanta2018 and prompt by @mydaysthetic on twitter





	this feels like

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mydaysthetic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydaysthetic/gifts).



> hi ari (i'm guessing from your display name hehe), hopefully i did you justice despite the shortness of this ;3; i couldn't add more because i need more ideas but!! i really loved the fic that you gave that i could refer to so, thank you for that. merry christmas, dear!
> 
> rip to dowoon's silver hair :')

They spent a long weekend pre-recording for music shows and going to fansigns afterwards, all packed in the last week before christmas and Younghyun can already feel the tiredness seeping in his bones while they settled on their van. He was the first to yawn, rubbing the back of his neck then leaning back. He was halfway asleep when he notices Dowoon's silver hair bobbing next to him, he shakes his head, feeling fond as he carefully places the younger's head on his shoulder. Younghyun fell asleep after, not minding the arm loosely wrapped on his right arm as everyone dozed off.   
  
In the dorm, Younghyun doesn't bother fighting for the bathroom and headed straight to his room, flopping onto the bed after replacing his clothes with comfy ones. He'll worry about the clothes strewn over the floor tomorrow.   
  
  
  
Living with his bandmates for years means he had already memorized some of their antics, which is why he had tucked in the blanket under his body and curled in on himself before he fell asleep. Younghyun burrows deeper in his pillow when he hears his door open and the soft pads of feet on the floor, he's become familiar with the dip of mattress behind him and Wonpil's feet being in contact with the back of his ankles.   
  
“Hyung.” Wonpil hums, “It's time for breakfast.”   
  
“I'll eat later.” he mumbles, keeping his eyes closed.   
  
“Sungjin hyung said that you should be up at exactly eight and I'm not disobeying his orders early in the morning.”   
  
Younghyun sighs, trying to wiggle out of Wonpil's hold on his hip, “Okay, okay. I'm gonna get up now.”   
  
“Hurry, Dowoon might try to steal a bacon from your plate.” he's opened his eyes when he hears Wonpil beam one more time, “Good morning!”   
  
He made his way to the kitchen, hearing a ruckus happening between Dowoon and Jaehyung about rice, he sits next to Sungjin who hands him his plate. Younghyun joins in the debate about American and Korean breakfast where they don't end up with any winner because both are equally good.   
  
They set up a movie on their TV and huddled up in the couch except for Sungjin who took the loveseat on their left, Younghyun slouched on the left arm rest and placed his face on the throw pillow while Jaehyung's leans on his side. He still hears Doowon and Wonpil's hushed voices about practicing but ignores it in favor of getting comfortable with Jaehyung's elbow resting lightly in his waist.   
  
Halfway through the movie, the duo went out to actually practice and Jaehyung pulled Sungjin to the couch, effectively squishing Younghyun in the middle. He grumbles but slid down, chuckling when Sungjin made a pained sound at their heads bumping, “Hyung, can you please take the blanket?”   
  
“You'll fall asleep if I put it over us.” Sungjin protests but is already standing up to take the folded blanket on their small bookshelf, draping them over their laps.   
  
“I promise I won't fall asleep.”   
  
  
  
Younghyun did fall asleep anyway and was woken up by Jaehyung's insistent poking on his straining neck.   
  
—   
  
Drinking nights with them is always a chaos. Half of the time, Younghyun's singing along to Jaehyung's made up tunes and the other is letting his mind drift off somewhere else, probably end up thinking about random lyrics. He has already tired himself out but Wonpil and Sungjin are trying to outdance each other while Jaehyung is almost dying from laughter, Younghyun laughs while leaning on Dowoon's shoulder. He's being jostled by the younger's clapping and banging on the table but he ignores it and later on makes Dowoon calm down to eat with him.   
  
“Hey Brian! I challenge you to a sing-off using self produced lyrics!” Jaehyung shouts as he uses a spoon as a microphone.   
  
“You know you're gonna get wrecked.” Sungjin laughs as he settles down next to Dowoon.   
  
“Never!”   
  
And so Younghyun makes a fool of himself by making nonsense lyrics yet Jaehyung hypes him up and pulls him with an arm around his neck, shouting “Tis' our lyric genius!”   
  
Younghyun goes with Sungjin to the convenience store to buy more snacks and he’s been craving for some store bought kimbap. He’s still shivering while they walk even with his hands on his padded jacket so he huddles closer to Sungjin who tells him that he should’ve added more layers.   
  
“I wanted to hurry because of kimbap.” he pouts, walking ahead when he sees the lit up store.   
  
He waits for Sungjin on the table while eating his kimbap, watching him pick junk foods but also some crackers. Younghyun’s finished as soon as Sungjin sits next to him, placing his ramyeon carefully on the table, “You didn’t tell me that you were going to eat too!”   
  
“It was on impulse.” Sungjin chuckles, blowing his noodles. “So, your birthday’s coming up soon.”   
  
“Yup, in a few days.” he smiles, picking at the various junk foods in their plastic bag. “I’m expecting a gift from you.”   
  
Sungjin scoffs but is feigning a smile, “You only would ask for beef.”   
  
“Not true… maybe.”   
  
“I know you too well.” Sungjin shakes his head, focusing on his noodles.   
  
While they walked back, Younghyun initiates a snowball fight with Sungjin until his teeth are clattering and can’t feel his hands. He warms them up under Dowoon’s sweater who kept on squirming and whining about too much skin touching and cold fingers, Younghyun narrowly missed an elbow to his chin and he dramatically clutches his unharmed chin while everyone starts laughing. Wonpil topples over on Jaehyung’s lap while clutching his stomach, “Dowoon might actually get you next time!”   
  
“Nah, Dowoonie loves me.” Younghyun ruffles Dowoon’s hair who still apologizes.   
  
—   
  
On Younghyun’s birthday, he gets woken up exactly at midnight with Wonpil jumping on the foot of his bed, Jaehyung and Sungjin singing, and Dowoon clanking the lid of their pots. He grumbles at first but then finally grinning and sitting up, Jaehyung pulls him in for a side hug while still singing loudly.   
  
He claps afterwards and blinks at the small cake presented to him, “Why is it bright pink?”   
  
“You’re five years old now! They said that this color is the best— ow!” Jaehyung pulls back and laughs.   
  
“Thank you anyway.” Younghyun takes the cake and immediately blows out the candles. “You all are the only gift I could ask for.”   
  
“This calls for one thing!”   
  
He laughs when he sees Sungjin’s grimace, “Group hug?”   
  
“Yes, a quick group hug.” Jaehyung pulls everyone in to pile on top of Younghyun.   
  
He ends up begging for them to get off him, sweating a little when they all obliged and laughed. Even if he’s not spending his birthday and Christmas with his family, his bandmates fill the empty space that he thought can only be filled by going back home.   
  
This feels like home.


End file.
